a mystery in a moon
by bluecupcakes789
Summary: sky has destroyed the squid demension again so the king squid tries to get revenge. he creates clone of the youtubers sky knows but what happens when they start to feel like family
1. prolouge

? pov

"finally the girls are ready!" i said, "Sky has destroyed our demension one too many times!" i pressed a button and 7 girls were revealed each looking like a different youtuber sky knew, and were shot up out of the water and onto sky's 'budder' beach


	2. Chapter 1

TDM's pov

I finally get to take a vacation! away from my tiny village and towards budder city, the most famous city in minecraftia.

Suddenly screams sounded from the lake. I rushed over and I saw… what? There were 7 girls who looked like sky, Deadlox, Huskymudkipz, Bajancanadian, Setosorcerer and me.

They were cut and bruised and looked like someone… or something… had hurt them.

I ran to sky's mansion and got some things to get them to the hospital.

timeskip 2 hours

One girl's pov

I wake up slowly. I can only remember a few things.

1. My name is the emerald mineshaft or TEM and 2. The girls around me were from a team called team mined. (AN: ignore the fact Dan isn't in team crafted)

then someone walked up to me and we are identical!

We both have goggles but his are blue and mine are green. His hair color, skin color, and clothes were the exact same. But I had a moon on my cheek.

Sky's pov

The girls were waking up now, one by one.

One of them looked like me. She had the same suit and shades. Her amulet was the same as mine except it was blue rather than purple.

She had long wavy hair and the same color skin. She also had a moon birthmark on her cheek. I had to call the others.

Deadlox's pov

As soon as sky called I raced over. When I walked into the hospital room, there were a lot of bandaged up girls.

One of them looked like me.

She had the same skin and hair color as me but her hair had green streaks and was wispy and shoulder length. She had the same outfit except her shirt had a blue moon on it.

She also had a moon mark on her cheek.

Sky's pov (again)

Everyone who had a clone arrived.

Husky's clone was a Pikachu with a TNT dress.

The only difference between Seto and his clone (besides gender) was the clone's suit was blue.

One clone looked very scared. My clone looked happy. She glanced at me and I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Sky clone's (jackie's) pov

I was hopeful. I remembered I had always wanted a brother and now here was my chance. I knew we would be best friends.

No one's pov

Suddenly Jackie gasped. Her vision went black and she fainted.

Sky's pov (always sky!)

"Jackie!" the Deadlox clone shouted. She tried to get up but her leg was broken.

"Calm down clone," I said

"I have a name you know! It's Dreadlox! And they have names too!"

I noticed her moon mark shining. It hadn't been before.

"My name is cutie pika," the Pikachu muttered, "and the girl over there is Fri yo." she pointed to Ssundee's twin.

Seto's twin spoke too, "I am Ota sorceress."

"and I'm the French American!" said Bajan's clone, "and the one who fainted is Jackie does minecraft."

oh, I was in for a treat.

TEM's pov

I was shown to my room by none other then my twin.

He introduced himself as Dan TDM but I decided to call him T.

"so," he started "you didn't introduce yourself."

"My name is the emerald mineshaft, but you can call me Em or Emerald. And can this wheel chair go any faster? I like speed."

"Like this?" he started to run.

"Yes! woo-hoo!" I loved speeding down the golden (AN: and I don't condone the g word) hallways.

Suddenly a sharp pain emitted from my moon mark and the fun was swallowed by darkness

* * *

please don't hate on this story. i have enough going on in my life without you insults.

~Jess Z


	3. Chapter 2

Ssundee's pov

My twin 'Fri yo' looked like a total biker. Her shades were like mine but she had a black leather jacket and leather gloves. Her short dark hair only barely passed her ears but it made her look even tougher. She had dark blue jeans and a shirt like mine but fitted to a girl. Her appearance was so unlike mine but she was almost identical to me. She had her arms crossed and was looking at the floor. I wheeled her down to the next free room.

Fri yo's pov

I hated this. I didn't want to be pushed around in this stupid wheel chair. If Jackie were here she would be cheering me up. She was an amazing team leader who never let anyone feel sad. If only she were awake.


	4. Chapter 3

Seto's pov

My twin seemed nice enough. she was _very _quiet.

i noticed she had a book in her hand. it was for potion making!

"you'll have to share a room with me. the other rooms were taken by your friends."

we entered my room and a smile crept up her face.

Ota's pov

His room was amazing!

it was filled with book shelves and an enchantment table, and a brewing stand, and a cauldron! it was painted so the walls and ceiling looked like a starry night sky. the blankets on his**_ bunk bed_** were the same as his walls.

this will be awesome. out of the blue my moon mark felt like a million needles were being forced into it.

I stumbled over to the table with many potions and grabbed the one that looked like a speed potion, knowing it would boost my adrenaline and drank up.

I collapsed on the floor, awake but suffering.

* * *

**one thing i need to ask for. give me an OC! it won't be in here soon but i might put it in the stuff i haven't written yet. just give me a description of your OC and i'll PM you afew questions about your OC and/or tellyou if you've won!**


	5. Chapter 4

Bajan Canadian's pov

"ugh," the French girl grumbled.

"what is it," I asked.

"with both legs broken I can't play hunger games anymore for a _long_ time! I can't even do decent PvP!" she sounded very ang- wait hunger games?

"you play hunger games?"

"of course! usually with my klingon friend though (star trek) she was probably on vacation with my astronaut comrade when we were found." she said.

"and what is a kl-ing-on?" I said, carefull to pronounce it right.

" it is an alien. they look humanoid but have a ridge on their head." she answered.

"well, here we are," I said as we approached her room, "it's pretty plain but you can buy decorations with money you make with a job or something.

* * *

**okay i do need those OC's soon so i can finish the story.( i have written it mostly already) the story ****_will_**** get better. i'm just trying to get everyone introduced. i will make chapters longer. thank you for the support angel999ftw. SPOILERS there will be an epic battle against the squids and a birthday for my birthday coming up on the 26th. leave an OC please!**


	6. update PLEASE READ

**hey guys! just need to update! i may or may not have lost most of the chapters i had written. also, i don't know if you've read the story or not unless you leave a review. whether you say "hey! i read this" or "i like/dislike this story!" as long as you leave a review ill know you've read this. lastly i just wanted to say I'll need some oc's. so leave that in the reviews as well and I'll PM you if your oc was chossen and maybe some questions if i need more info so have private messaging ****_open_****. thats all i wanted to say! keep cool, cupcakes!**


	7. Chapter 5

mitch's pov

I had finished walking that french girl to her room so i returned home. "I'M BACKKK," I yelled so my sister michelle could here me, "Michelle? are you there?" no answer.

I looked around the house but I couldn't find her. where could she be? she always left a note when i wasn't here and she had to go somewhere, but there was no note! "MICHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE WHERE ARRRRRRE YOUUUUUU!" I yelled again. she still didn't answer!

I decided to see if she was at jerome's place so I walked over to _'the tree'_ and knocked. then I remembered he was out in Florida. Crap! where the nether was Michelle! I had to tell Sky!

*timeskip to castle*

"it was the squids! they took her!"

"why do you always say it's the squids!" I asked/yelled

"because it is!" he said

Ugh! there are more enemies than squids! I_ guess_ I should trust sky...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will still accept OC's but they will be in the story voted most in my poll which i would highly suggest you vote on. Once I finish this story I will only write once at ****_least_**** five people vote in it. thank you in advance and I'll see you later cupcakes! Byeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! Two updates in one day! this is because I'm going to the texas coast all weekend. I will update after though! onto ze story!**

* * *

TDM'S pov

She just fainted! no warning just fainted! I had to get her back to the hospital right away! when I got there Jackie was gone so she was probably better but cutie pika and Ota were there. Only Ota was awake but she looked like she was in pain, seeing as there were tears in her eyes, and Seto was at her bed. I hoped Em would be better soon. she was pretty cool.

*timeskip 1 hour*

T_E_M's pov

I vaugly remember having fun with T (TDM) but then blacking out. I looked around me and saw pika and Ota. Pika was just waking up and Ota was laying down in what looked like _immense_ pain.

" O-Ota?" I muttered "Dan? What happened?"

"You fainted," he explained simply.

"I remember my cheek hurting right-" I was cut off

"Right where the moon was," Ota finished "I sense bad magic emitting from the moon-" she suddenly flinched and her eyes widened. "What's wrong Ota?!" Seto asked worriedly."Give gasp speed potion gasp me!" Seto lifted a speed potion to her lips and let it go down her throat.

"Much better," she exhailed, "but they must be the source. We need magic to help take them off but as you can tell, mine is pretty weak Seto could you do it?"

"I may be able to but it will be quite hard. It would also weaken me for a while since there is seven of you,"he responded. "so you'll start right away?" Ota asked "sure, I guess,"

* * *

**And that's all for now! It was longer tan most! there will be more later (later today)! 234 views! you guys are awesome! special thaks to Angel999FTW who is motivating me like crazy!go check her profile out! with that said, please review and favorite if you enjoyed! Maybe even follow! and I'll see you later cupcakes! byeeeeeeee!**


	9. sorry for another update

_If you have already read this don't bother rea__**ding it again**_

* * *

**hi cupcakes. I have one question. Should I continue to write? I have a lot going on. I'm stressed, depressed, and I'm going to be moving soon. I do love writing, but am I good at it? I want you guys to do one thing. Tell me if I'm good at writing or not. If you like my writing comment below that you do; it would be the self-esteem boost I need to keep writing. Please speak your mind. If you don't like it, you can say. I want your opinion. I probably shouldn't bother you guys with my cruddy life but I had to tell you guys why I was thinking this. To be precise, I have siblings who have slowly eaten away at my self confidence until without youtube** **and hetalia, I would have nothing. Sometimes I think about things a kid my age should never think about. I guess, goodbye for now cupcakes. Until later all rides on you.**

* * *

**~bluecupcakes789 **


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey cupcakes! I'm not dead! thank you for urging me on! please don't cuss in the reviews I am only a kid. I will keep on writing. If you guys have suggestions for stories leave them in the reviews or PM me. If you like, or know someone who likes, an anime called hetalia then look on my profile and i have one story for it, and more to come. on to la storay!**

* * *

_Seto's POV  
_This couldn't be so hard. I will need to talk to sky about a test subject for me to analyze how a living being reacts to the magic being put into them so i walk to the 'castle'.

"Test it on a squid!" Sky slightly yelled after I explained everything to him. Funny 'a squid' was Sky's answer to everything.

I go out to the pond behind the mansion only to find a squid. "Seto Seto Seto hey Seto whatcha doing?" the squid was annoying me a lot so I quickly went up to it and started the process. I held a finger to the squids slimy skin and withdrew a navy blue wisp. All living entities had a different colored essence. For instance skys was yellow with orange speckles while deadlox's was green with purple streaks.

I put the essence in a bottle and planted my other hand where I originally took some out and submitted a purple wisp that looked like violet fire in. a bright flash of light told me it had worked. In the place of the squid lie a purple minnow, alive an healthy. Now I knew that the magic (hopefully) wouldn't be fatal but I didn't know if it would change any of the girls.

* * *

**And that is all! hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far! remember to leave a review and I'll see you cupcakes later. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Yeah an update on time! Hello cupcakes. I forgot to say on the last authors note that the reason I was late on updating was because I was moving. anyway, on to la storay!**

* * *

Ota's pov

Seto called for me on the loud speakers that went through the castle. When I got to the hospital area he said He would start the magic on me because I appeared to be in the most pain, but I had noticed him growing protective over me in the last few weeks we had been at the castle.

He started by summoning a wisp of magic to his hands. It looked like a flame, the color of the violets that bloomed by the river. He drew a strand of navy blue out of my cheek with the plain hand and had a look of surprise but continued.

Seto's POV

Her essence looked like the squids'! All people are supposed to have a different essence! I continued as I saw her cheek turning pale. I quickly took th hand with magic and touched it to where I had taken out her essence. It went back to normal when I did but instead of a moon there was a purple star. I bottled the essence and told her I was done.

"Why was my cheek getting pale?" she asked.

"well if you were born with magic then you can't live when it is taken out of you unless it's replaced. You, my friend, were born magic, you didn't put it there."

* * *

**And that is all! Karoake is going to come soon! I can't wait and hopefully neither can you! Also, I will be putting another minecraft story on here so be on the look-out! Please follow, favorite and give me any story ideas that you want me to write! I need them! See you later cupcakes!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey** **cupcakes! I am not late! and next chapter is a special one; It's karaoke time****_! N_****ow onto the storay!**

* * *

Jackie's pov

I was refreshed. I had just slept till noon and had loads of energy! I wanted to do a good parkour map by bodil50 **( girl bodil)** with dreadlox but we had both broken a leg. I did have one idea though. A girls night!

It would be easy to organize. The boys were busy looking for michelle but had insisted we stay behind for safety.

First I told everyone. they were all coming obviously.

Next I chose a spot. There was a nice karaoke barbecue place nearby and it was Friday,when they have competitions.

After that all we had to do is find a car or two. deadlox had a ferrfari and mich had a red mustang so we used those; me frenchie driving one, and dreadlox with the other.

It was 8:30 now but the place is open all night. we drove there, signed ourselves up, and waited to compete.

* * *

**And that is all! next chapter will be longer for a change Don't worry. But I won't be able to upload much because my school is starting soon. Please leave a review with a story idea, and I'll PM you if I want to write it. make sure all reviews are appropriate, I am a kid. Also a friend of min has a youtube channel. please look at it if you want; It's golden Ocelot 8 with the spaces. I'll see you later cupcakes. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
